Cave Adventures
by KrystalClear101
Summary: An unexpected detour to Rustboro City will change the lives of two trainers in a game we call love. Advanceshipping AshXMay, AaMayL oneshot


**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Ready for this extra special one-shot? Well it's coming your way so get ready!**

**AJ: It's funny and sweet!**

**Mikey: If you think caves are sweet…**

**AJ: Shut up!**

**Kris: I don't own pokémon!**

**All: Start the party!**

Cave Adventures

By KrystalClear101

"Are you sure there's no other way to get to Rustboro?" May asked, anxiety tearing apart her insides.

"No faster way. Rusturf tunnel is still under construction and it'll take weeks if we back track to Mauville." Ash explained. "I want get my badge as soon as possible."

We find our heroes outside of Fallabor Town after May's pokémon contest. They were currently in a slightly heated debate on which route to take to Rustboro City, and eventually Petalburg where Ash has hopes of getting his fifth badge. It's the classic battle of the sexes where the guys are trying to convince the girl which way is better.

"Ah come on May, it's just a cave. We'll be out in no time flat." Max said.

"Yeah May, no worries, everything will be fine." Brock added.

"No Way! I'm not going in there and you can't make me!" she huffed.

**Five minutes Later…**

"No!" she screamed. Her arms and legs were tightly wrapped around a large boulder stationed right outside of entrance of Meteor falls while the boys were failing miserably at trying to pull her inside.

"Come on May! We have to get going!." Ash struggled to say, his mind too wrapped around prying her off the rock.

"I don't care!" she held on tighter.

"I'll make you a deal. If you go through the cave, we'll let you go shopping in Rustboro." Ash said.

"You will?" May asked in shock, kinda_sorta _loosening her grip.

"We will?" asked Brock and Max.

"Just play along." Ash whispered nonchalantly.

"Sure May, of course." he planted a fake grin.

"Well, okay I'll go." she finally gave in.

"Yes!" they all said on the inside.

**In the cave…**

Easier said than done. Once in the cave, May's nerves were going crazy. She scared out of her mind. The caves was dark and wet and had this really odd smell and every now and then she could hear the sound of wild pokémon. It sent shivers down her spine because whatever sound was made was only amplified by the echo of the cave.

"I knew this was a bad idea. How did I ever let you guys talk me into this?" she whimpered, clasping her hands tightly in front of her chest.

"Don't sweat it May, we're almost out of here." Brock said. He was trying but, again, failing miserably at calming her down. It didn't help that a Solrock came out of nowhere and jumped right in front of the anxious brunette.

"Ah!" May screamed, grabbing onto what she thought was Max's arm and clinging for dear life.

"Go Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and obeyed his command. The electric mouse sent bolts of lightning through the sun pokemon, causing it to flee out of fright.

"Th-that was cl-close. Thanks for letting me hold on to your arm Max." she said, letting out a much needed breath of relief.

"Um May? I'm over here." Max informed her.

"Huh?" She looked to her left and saw her little brother. "If you're over there, then who is…" she looked to her right to see her arm linked with Ash. They looked up at each other and blushed furiously.

"Ah! Sorry!" they both turned away with red faces.

"Let's keep moving people. I don't plan on staying in Meteor Falls tonight." Brock said.

"You're not serious, are you?" May asked, frightened by his statement.

"What are you so afraid of May?" Max asked as they continued walking.

"I am not afraid!" she fired back defensively.

"Oh, yeah right! Just like you weren't afraid when that Solrock attacked, huh?" Max goaded, giving her a satisfied smirk.

"I was surprised is all. I'm not scared, this place just gives me the creeps." she shivered. "But there's nothing to be afraid of! No No! Nothing at all. In fact this is actually quite relaxing, Hehe!" she laughed nervously. May rambled on for so long that after while the guys just stopped listening. While May, who wasn't watching where she was going, separated herself from the group.

She sighed.

"Oh who am I kidding, I'm really scared. How much further until we're—guys? Guys? This isn't funny! Where are you? Max? Brock? Ash?" she whimpered. "Pikachu?"

**At the exit...**

"Ah, fresh air! We finally made it!" Max exclaimed.

"See May, that wasn't so bad, was it? May? Hey, where'd she go?" Ash asked.

"Oh no! We left May in there?" Max said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Ash declared, going back in the cave.

"Be careful Ash." Brock warned.

"I will." he waved.

**Back in the cave...**

"Oh my gosh! I knew this would happen! I'm lost, I'm scared, and I'm hungry! Could this get any worse? Umph!" she stumbled and fell on her face.

"Now I can't even walk on my own two feet." she whined sitting up. "How do I get out of here?" she cried. May stood up slowly and dusted herself off. She proceeded to keep going, when something suddenly popped out at her.

"Ah!" she was startled.

"Golbat! Gol!" It smiled.

"A g-golbat. Hehe, how friendly." she laughed nervously.

All of the sudden, Golbat got close to May and used lick her out her face.

Her eye twitched in disbelief. She had this look of absolute disbelief as her brain tried to rewire itself in order to gain some inkling of understanding. It took her awhile to process what just happened. Then she did it what can only be expected of her in this situation.

She snapped.

**Back with Ash...**

"May? May? Where are you? May?" he kept searching. He thought he heard shrill screaming in the distance.

"What's that noise? Think it's a pokémon?" he turned to his riding companion.

"Pika?" the electric-type shrugged.

So they kept walking further into the cave. He looked up ahead and saw a dark figure coming towards him and fast. As the figure got closer the screaming increased. He squinted his eyes to identify this figure but by the time he had found out who it was, it ran right into him sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He looked up to find that the figure was May. She was on top of him with a dazed look on her face. She looked as pale as a Castform and she had swirls in her eyes.

He sighed with a humored look on his face as he took in her appearance. He was right, she had snapped. So he sat up with limp form ending up splayed haphazardly across his lap. It was kind of funny seeing her all out of her wits since, on a good day, she was usually quirky and happy.

**Outside the cave...**

"May?" Ash whispered quietly as he gently shook her. "May? Wake up. Come on May." he continued.

"Mmm...mmm." she slowly opened her eyes and groggily scanned the area, noticing that they were in one the tents. She also noticed, after a few seconds, Ash was directly in her line of sight, both scaring and surprising her.

"Ah!" she pushed him off.

"Ouch! What was that for!" he shoved back, also surprised at her thrust and a little angry.

"You scared me! Can a girl get some space!" she pushed again.

" I was just trying to wake you up! And stop pushing!" he pushed.

"No! You stop pushing!" May pushed him again.

"No you!"

"No! YOU!" She pushed him so hard that they both went tumbling out of the tent and onto the grass. Their tumbling quickly turned into rolling on the ground fighting. She pulled at his cheeks and he pulled at hers. Eventually the noise reached Brock who was less than enthusiastic with their squabble.

"Hey you two! Knock it off!" he commanded, but it didn't sink through. Then Max came and he and Pikachu pulled May off of Ash, while Brock grabbed the latter Ash from the ground.

"What's with you two?" Brock asked.

"He scared me!" May yelled trying to get away from Max and Pikachu's grip.

"I didn't mean to! You're just overreacting!" Ash said. Brock just let him go seeing no use in holding him back.

"Let me go Max!" May struggled. Max and Pikachu had had enough so they let her go.

"Fine. Have a nice _fall_!" he laughed running off.

"Umph!" she landed with thud. "Thanks." she spat sarcastically while spitting out the excess dirt. She picked herself and sat with her legs crisscrossed while glaring daggers at Ash.

And he just stood there and smirked at her, before he started laughing. This confused May, and angered her too. She pouted and turned her head away from him with her arms crossed.

"I don't see the humor in this." she huffed.

"If only you knew how childish you were being right now." he laughed.

"I'm not the one who's childish." she said still not looking at him. She didn't notice him approaching her. "Please do tell us Ash who got mad when I pushed him? Hmm? Or who's a sore loser? If you ask me, you're the one who's childish, Ash Ketch-mmph!" her lasts were interrupted by his lips meeting hers. Hands cupped her face and angled it upwards as the liplock continued. Her eyes widened in shock at Ash's boldness and she was literally fighting with herself, trying to figure out just what in the world was going on. Eventually she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling.

When the kiss finally broke, May sat there dumbfounded and confused. Ash just looked at her and smiled.

"You know, something just told me to do that. I don't know why. But it did get you to stop talking." and he kept smiling. That last statement made her blush out of embarrassment. And of course, the kiss.

"Come on, let's go." he extended his hand out to her. She gladly accepted it, feeling bad about the way she treated him.

"Ash, I-I'm sorry." she admitted quietly. He looked at her with a confused expression before smiling once more.

"Don't worry about it, it's your way of expressing your feelings. You just never thought I'd feel the same way." He gently squeezed her hand. A smile spread across May's face as she smiled and squeezed his hand back.

_'I guess it was a good idea to go through the cave. I'm closer to Ash now more than ever!_' she squealed in her head.

**Kris: The end!**

**AJ: Told you it was sweet!**

**Mikey: Yeah, if you think caves are sweet…**

**AJ: Why are you such a Debbie downer?**

**Kris: I wonder how Debbie feels about people calling her such a pessimist.**

**Mikey: Questions that need answers**

**All: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
